herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Asahina
This character is deemed '''Missing In Action'/'Dead'.'' Aoi Asahina is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Gigantism (Kyojin) Coming from the japanese Kanji “巨人” (Which if translated literally, means “Titan”). *Advance (Shingeki) This power is named from the japanese Kanji “進撃” (Advance), and is the one that actually makes her really versatile and fast, even if she has such gigantic size. It makes her body sustain the gravity and her resistance, negating it around herself, and making it’s own conditions, therefore, giving her appropriate muscle resistance that lets her move like a trained fighter. It also provides her with a great voice control, so she doesn’t deafen anyone if she speaks up close, and enhanced hearing, so she can hear people from afar even if she’s standing up. Makes it so she doesn’t need to eat, either. Roll Buffs: Gigantic(40m/168ft): * Base HP: 35 (40m size) * Base attack: r10 (against small unit(s)) * +3 to damage rolls. * Wide attack range: only roll once for attacking a group of people standing close together. * Doesn’t flinch from attacks (No debuff after critical damage. Actions won’t be interrupted by damage). * -10 for perception rolls (visual) * Automatic fail for defense rolls. * Automatic fail for stealth rolls. Opponents are always aware of her presence. Normal: * Base HP: 15 * Base Attack: r12 * +2 to speed on land and water. Athletic. * Regeneration aspect of power still active. Sub-Power still active. Mini: * Base hp: 4 * Base damage roll: 2 * +3 damage to her * +6 avoidance * Requires opponent's 12/12 perception roll to notice her, no stealth roll needed. * Regeneration aspect of power still active. Sub-Power still active. Special Conditions: * Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jäger!: All her buffs are negated against all giant opponents. * Emono o hofuru JÄGER!: If fighting a giant, causes a lot of collateral damage (Depends on location). * Guren no Yumiya: Equal strength, normal combat rolls against giant opponents. Does flinch. Items: *'Body Core:' Allows her to shift between sizes. Cannot shift from giant to small and vice versa (Example on how it must be done: Giant>Normal>Small | Small>Normal>Giant) Personality Although skilled to fight by knowledge of fighting and sport skills, she really doesn’t resort to combat unless it’s actually necessary, wherever it’s for survival or other reasons. She has a really funny and charming personality, and tends to be really friendly of others no matter what the case may be, unless she’s showered by insults. Easy to befriend, she prefers to stick by good morals, and protect those who need help ...even though her huge size may be a problem on that scenario in some if not most cases. Aoi also has a short temper that can be driven by fear (As shown in the Levi fight), and when she loses herself, she becomes rampant and tries to get away from the one causing her harm, or at the worst case scenario: Tries to destroy what's hurting her or her friends. When she goes rampant, she has no control of her emotions, so when she cools off usually passes out for a while, and if not, starts crying. She dislikes resorting to such methods, and whenever she becomes rampant, she beats herself up way much harder than needed to. She has a tendency to always eat donuts as well, any kind whenever it’s gigantic or small. It doesn’t really matter to her, she’d eat them all and still be satisfied. Aoi is also, to be frank, quite hotheaded, having a huge sense of determination that can even comically get her to run laps around the country itself, causing craters and other kind of collateral damage if she ever does. She is also very stubborn, stuck to her beliefs with a dead end, not wishing to listen to others when she's determined about something. And as shown in the Levi fight, she doesn't really have much of a consequence thought, and is not very bright when it comes to making choices. Background Aoi Asahina is a sporty, big proportioned girl that also has “big” in the literal sense of the world. For she is literally 30 - 40 meters tall (around 164 feet tall or more) due to a specific mutation caused by psionic energy in the area. She might not look it due to her gigantic size (Confirmed to have the biggest breasts in HWS!), but she’s actually not a very violent person. Prior to her mutation events, she was a normal sports girl in the city, living with her mom and dad, and usually making sure to be the best at every sports category. Although she specialized most in swimming, she also managed to get great at many other sports. She didn't do that well in school, but when it came to sports, she was an all-star. One day, she took a little fun trip to the forest by herself, wishing to train in other secluded places and wanting to be one with nature by something she read on the internet. While walking through the forest, she saw spurts of radiant light blue energy, which attracted her for a little bit, until she was overwhelmed by it. She grew in size every second, until she became the giant she is today. Storyline Season 4 Her first recorded activity was with Naoto and Yuzuriha, as they saw her fighting a gigantic 60m Brutalisk in the forest, causing too much of collateral damage. Her immense strength allowed her to carry the Brutalisk with ease, and throw him away, far far away. Her damage caused for Naoto's house to be destroyed, which she repaid with treasures she usually finds laying on the ground. From here, Aoi formed a relationship of best friends with Yuzuriha, both of them being extremely compatible for one another and always out to help each other, hanging out on a daily basis. Aoi usually never left the forest, usually aware of her gigantic size... that is until November 11 reached out for her. Finding her in the forest, November 11 asked her to invade the southern part of the city, and distract the military as they raid the mayor's house. By November 11's manipulation, Aoi blindly agreed to help him out, especially thinking she had made a new friend. The time came, and Aoi directed herself to the city. Humans were made of her presence pretty quickly, as the city started to get mass flooded from the south. Aoi made the first wrong choice by taking the water route, since she didn't take into account how deep the lake was. This especially caught the attention of one man: Levi, one that has fought beings like her before (albeit not as big). Going to investigate, he saw her creating havoc, and destroying the bridge in the process. When she reached enough land, she merely roared and avoided to move in order not to destroy anything else. Levi then initiated a fight with her, with caused much more destruction due to her movements, and ended up angering her after slicing many parts of her body. Aoi managed to disable his ODM, and after doing such a thing, tried to eat him whole. Levi was smart enough to climb to some debris, and nearly died in the water after Aoi sunk in and jumped away, diving and swimming towards the forest while causing even more destruction to the city. After running away, she roared once more in the forest, and finally snapped out of it, breaking down and crying all she could, where she was found by Chrom, and had a talk with her in order to reassure her and cease her psychological self-harm. Hank then arrived only to remind her of the destruction she had done while just passing by, for Yuzuriha to materialize on her shoulder, and still defend her. Hank parted ways after, and Chrom then reassured Aoi even more. Apparently so, she is now under the custody of the X-Men, which will provide protection to her and avoid her death. Trivia * Aoi's power and subpower are meant to be word play, a reference to Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin). * Aoi Asahina is originally from Danganronpa. * Aoi was first meant to reference Steven Universe's song "A giant woman", but the user found it more fitting to reference Attack on Titan, to the point that Aoi's fight theme is the first intro of the show. * According to Levi, Aoi seems like the "queen of titans" when ironically, she mutated by different means. * Everyone seems to relate Yuzuriha's relationship with Aoi to be romantic when funnily enough, Aoi is straight, and sees her as a best friend (To which confirmed by Hibiki, Yuzuriha sees Aoi as a best friend as well). * Aoi is terrified of bees for some reason and heavily dislikes bugs. * Even though her voice control and hearing are great, her subpower doesn't cover her field of vision. * Aoi is easy to embarrass and subdue if given a sexual approach, even though she's gigantic and stubborn. *Levi called Aoi the "Queen of Titans", as so, she got inspiration to call herself "Female Titan" for a while before renaming herself as "Mountain Lady". * According to Levi, more gigantic beings exists on the planet that can be killed by slicing their nape. Wherever this is true is still under argument. * Aoi Asahina was confirmed to be the most bullied character in the roleplay. Category:MIA/dead